


Chest Pains

by violinzfa



Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Marvel
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Roberta is a great mom, Roberta is everyone's mom, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinzfa/pseuds/violinzfa
Summary: What happens when Tony forgets to charge his heart monitor before school?A bit if Tony whump in the IM:AA fandom since it's back on Netflix.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Chest Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for slight themes of PTSD and medical inaccuracies.

**2:56am -- Tony**

“Hoomf,” grunted Tony as AIM beekeeper 1 shot him. Ugh, they must have upgraded their lazers.

“Caution. User’s heart monitor at 20%,” Tony’s armour informed not so helpfully. And now another thing for him to deal with later.

“Quickly! While he’s down!” beekeeper 2 said. The three beekeepers scrambled to protect their stolen SHIELD tech.

“Wait over there,” beekeeper 3 pointed to Rhodey.

“Need an assist?” Rhodey landed and helped Tony to his feet. Tony tried to ignore the increasing soreness in his chest.

“Thanks. Now let’s get these guys,” grumbled Tony. It was the third time this week for god’s sake! Couldn’t they take a vacation or something! He barely had enough time to do his homework with the sudden influx of AIM attacks. Luckily there were only a few of these guys so Tony and Rhodey dealt with them fairly quickly and flew the tech back to the helicarrier.

**5:48am -- Tony**

“Isn’t it a school night?” Fury asked as the armoured teens geared up to leave.

“Shoot! What time is it?” Tony’s heart rate sped up. He shook his head to try and alleviate the beginnings of dizziness.

“It’s nearly 6,” Fury replied.

“Aw man. I still need to finish my book report!” Rhodey nearly whined. 

“Welp, gotta go,” Tony waved as he and Rhodey blasted off to the armoury.

**7:05am -- Tony**

“Wow. You are actually at school on time this week Tony,” Pepper said over Tony’s shoulder in the hall. He felt her breath on his neck and shuddered violently, letting out a surprised cry. Yeah, shuddering definitely did not help with his chest pains.

“Pepper! How long have you been there?” Tony tried to play it off. She just raised an eyebrow but let it go. The two made their way to drama before the bell rang and settled in their seats.

As soon as the lesson began it started to spiral downhill. Maybe if he looked like he was paying attention they would see his pain as concentration? 

Soreness turned to pain turned to stabbing.

“-so when we analyze the pantomime-” the teacher was fading. Tony began to make his way to the steps when his vision blanked and then he was on the ground. He looked around as the nurse came in with his emergency cart. Various voices spoke around him but they all blended together in an impressionistic painting of sound. Was he still breathing? Why was it burning?

Burning? Was there smoke? Flashing light--

Tony gasped in pain as he was moved to a wheelchair. The nurse lifted his shirt, revealing his heart monitor to the whole class, and quickly hooked him up. As the pain faded so did he.

**7:10 -- Pepper & Rhodey**

Pepper watched Tony stumble to his seat as she sat herself down. As soon as Rhodey settled down she texted him.

Tony seems a little out of it

\--Pepper

You should have seen him in the hallway.

\--Pepper

I mean he flinched when I said hi

\--Pepper

Rhodey?

\--Pepper

Rhodey!!

\--Pepper

RHODEY!

\--Pepper

Pepper not now!!!

\--Rhodey

Pepper sighed and returned her attention to the teacher.

“Can anyone tell me what pantomime is?” asked the teacher. Predictably, Gene raised his hand and answered.

“Emotion or theme conveyed by gesture,” answered Gene. 

“Very good. Now let’s apply it to the video I assigned for homework.” The teacher walked back to her computer to change pages.

“So when we analyze the pantomime in this short greek play,” she began. 

*THUD*

“Error: User’s heart monitor at critical capacity. Recharge immediately. Error: User’s--” Rhodey shut off the notification on Tony’s bracelet. 

“Pepper, go get the nurse!” Rhodey shouted, rolling Tony to his side. He was burning up! The other teens in the class started voicing concerns, creating a mess of noise.

“Shut up! You’ll make it worse!” Rhodey stood up and shouted...which he immediately regretted, but it was getting difficult to stay calm.

Then Tony decided it was a wonderful time to become somewhat lucid and reached out into the air. 

“Need to call Rhodey,” he rasped, pulling himself to the edge of the step he was still on and moaned in pain. 

“Need to find--hah--dad--hah,” panted Tony as he reached out and began rolling down. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, let’s stay here, ok?” Rhodey tried to placate Tony, “you’re safe here. We’re at school, remember?”

“IT BURNS,” cried Tony, who started writhing on the step.

“I’m here! I’m here! Where’s Anthony?” the nurse barged into the room.

“Over here!” Rhodey waved. 

“We need to get him down to the health suite ASAP. James, can you help Anthony to this wheelchair,” the nurse started prepping the emergency charge cart. Rhodey put Tony’s arm around his shoulders and held onto his waist for support and deposited Tony on the wheelchair. The nurse lifted up his shirt in order to plug him in. 

Well, now the room was quiet.

“Status: charging. Do not remove charger. Battery at 2%,” the cart announced in a familiar female voice. 

“Thank you James. I’m going to have to call your mother, ok?” the nurse set her hand on Rhodey’s shoulder. Then she wheeled Tony and the cart out of the room.

“Alright class. Back to work!” the teacher announced, snapping the teens out of their stupor. 

Rhodey couldn’t help but feel a weight in his chest. 

**12:37pm -- Tony**

“User’s heart monitor is 100%. Please detach charger from user to prevent overcharge,” said the cart in a similar voice to Tony’s AI. Tony groaned at it but detached himself before rolling over to his side, pulling the scratchy sheet up to his neck. 

Wait. 

These weren’t his sheets.

His eyes flew open at the realization. Then memories of drama class flooded him. The pain. The panic. The-...oh god no-

The revelation of his implant. He supposed it was only a matter of time until his classmates found out anyhow… 

*Knock Knock*

Caught off guard, Tony quickly sat up and choked on his spit as he responded,“urk, come in!” The nurse came into the small bed area followed by Roberta. Guilt crept up Tony’s spine. He knows better. If he had just taken a break and charged his heart monitor at least a little then he could finish charging it after school without disturbing Roberta. He knew Roberta didn’t mind his presence in her home and welcomed him as family but he couldn’t help but think of how unmanageable he’s been. Roberta must have sensed his sentiments.

“Hey, you’re ok. Come here,” Roberta sat on the side of the bed and offered a hug. Tony reached but hesitated for a moment. Roberta softened her features. Mom? He fell into her arms, shaking slightly. She wrapped her arms around him in only what he could describe as mom. 

How long was it since he had had a mother’s touch? 

She rocked him slightly in a calming rhythm for a while then Tony finally pushed away from her hold. His eyes were red and his throat still hurt from that tinge of upset. 

“Are you feeling ok?” Roberta followed up. Tony made a noncommittal noise and averted his eyes. 

“Do you want to go back home?” asked Roberta, changing the line of questioning. He nodded slightly without looking back at her.

**2:52pm -- Rhodey**

“Come on Tony. Pick up,” Rhodey mumbled into his cell as he and Pepper made their way to the armoury. When they finally got there Tony was nowhere to be found. 

“You think he’s over at the house?” Pepper suggested. 

“That’s a good point, but I thought he’d hang here after coming back...” Rhodey trailed off, checking his phone again.

At the house

\--Tony

Well that answered his question. 

**3:30pm -- Tony**

It had been a couple hours since Roberta came and picked him up from school. School was probably over by now. He sighed and put his arm over his eyes. He moved his leg back to the bed so he laid a bit more comfortably. His shirt was discarded by his desk on the floor to let the light of his heart monitor illuminate the room. He texted Rhodey after he realized he had a bunch of missed calls from Rhodey so Rhodey and Pepper would probably be at the house soon. 

Maybe he’d have enough time to sulk.


End file.
